Week 6: Audio recording devices (digital
Fader Throw - Distance of the Fader Audio Interface This device takes voltages and changes them into a digital signal Sample rate How many times per second the interface looks at the voltages and converts it into a digital signal. Computers & Software When considering your computer choices you want to first figure out your needs as far as recording. From Factor You need to consider your needs when it comes to Laptop Vs. Desktop Operating Systems You need to consider what operating systems you want to use. Windows, or Mavericks or considering iOS, to Android before you buy. Backups You MUST do backups for your recordings. RAM - (Random Access Memory) You need to make sure you have enough RAM in your box to run both your operating system and your system. The amount of RAM you have is going to effect the amount of Tracks you can run, effects you can put on, etc. RAM is limited by the amount of slots on your motherboard. (Make sure you check to see if your computer requires RAM to be replaced in pairs) Storage This is your storage for your media once you've saved the project. These comes in two varieties. Disk Drive Stores data on a spinning platter, and stores the items digitally on the disk. DO NOT record to the same disk drive that your operating system is on.This is for two reasons, you can overwrite information from your hard-drive. Secondly, if you're running from the same drive it will take more time to read and write simultaneously IF you can't afford multiple drives, then attempt to partition off the audio files. Solid State Drive Stores data with no moving parts. (Super good for audio) Displays When looking for displays make sure your graphics cards can actually handle the display resolution. Motherboard Processor speed - How fast can the computer work Cores - Having multiple cores allows your computer to designate work between the cores to work faster. Power Supply Laptops - Ensure that you re-calibrate your battery often. Desktop - Make sure that you have enough power for all your hardware. Software Before you select your software you want to think about what you want to do. Choose wisely because many studies show that what you start with is what you stick with. Most companies have 2-3 levels of the program. Host-Program This is your DAW, that allows you to work on your audio Plug-in's These are your additional specialized software that you instantiate onto any of your tracks. When your buying software plug-ins you want to be very aware of the format. There are two types of plug-ins Native - Plug-ins that work off the machine Waves - Plug-ins that work off a specialized card Great plug-ins - Ozone 5 (Mastering), Antarise for the auto-tune sound, Avox Suite (For harmanies), TC-Helicon (Harminies). Monitor Systems A monitor system is made up of two components. Speakers, and amplifiers. There are two main types of speakers. Passive Monitors These are speakers that are simply meant for sound production and have no built in amplification. You need to match your speakers with an amplifier that drives the speakers fully, but doesn't blow them out. Active Monitors These speakers have a built in amplifier that's already been paired with the speakers. Questions to ask What size is it? - The larger the size, the better it produces low frequencies. If you have a small speakers cone you will have a large amount of drop-off Do I need a Subwoofer? - Are your normal monitors good at handling low frequencies, if not you may need a sub-woofer, and you then need to decide where the cross point is for speaker is. Do I need multiple? - Yes, you should always have multiple. Every monitors have their own frequency response. Can I use headphones? - Yes, but you are going to want to pay attention to they type of headphones you get and you will still want monitors to test your mix once you've mixed down. There are two types of headphones, open and close. In a studio setting you are going to want a closed system. Reference CD - Make a CD of the music you're likely to be mixing that you know inside and out and play them on any set of monitors before you buy. For a good quality set of monitors you're looking at $400 minimum for a good set of monitors. Outboard Gear (Toys) These are all the devices you have to that isn't part of your normal signal flow. Preamp - Every Preamp puts it own imprint to the sound, this modifies the signal right off the mic. Multi-effects (Reverbs, Chorus, Delays, etc....) - These are your processors that modify the sound. If these are analog devices you will need a device for every channal or bus you wish to alter. With plug-ins you will be able to assign the settings to any track. Dynamics Controls (Compressors, Noise Gates, Limiters, & Expanders) - These devices take the amplitude and applies an effects them.These tend to be better as physical devices. Vocal Effects - This change the sounds in various ways, like de-s'rs, or auto-tuners Sonic Maximizers Patch Bay Power Conditioner/Sequencer - This should be one of your first pieces of outboard gear, this protects your equipment from power surges and other electrical issues. U.P.S. - Uninteruptable power supply, this is a backup battery that kicks in when you loose power. Headphone distribution amp. Cables You have all the gear, you need all the cables XLR - You need these for balanced cabling Snakes/Cable runs - For transporting sounds over distances. Patch Cables - 1/4 inch, XLR, TT Bantom MIDI Cables (5 pin-DIN) - For 1/4" TRS 1/4" TS 1/8" TRS USB 2.0/3.0 Thunderbolt Firewire 400/800 RCA CAT 5/6 Digital (Toslink/ADAT, TDIF, S/PDIF, Multimode-st/sc, MADI, AES, EBU) Hybrid cables/Adapters Power Cables Speaker Cables Wall panel Other Mic Stands Racks furniture Monitor Stands Music Stands Pop-filters Direct boxes Maintenance and repair equipment Multi-meter Sodering station